kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9. Seven Sisters
Teaser Depressed, Tsukimi tries to understand what her feelings surrounding Shuu mean. Kuranosuke gives the Amars makeovers, hoping it will instill strength in them. Shuu is set up by Shoko Inari. Summary A depressed Tsukimi locks herself in her room, ignoring Kuranosuke completely. She wonders if she feels the way she does because she'd started to expect Shuu to treat her like a girl. When the other Amars return home, they are wearing plastic bags on their heads to protect themselves from the rain. Kuranosuke mocks them and Mayaya insists on knowing why he's always around. Kuranosuke redirects by asking about the hotpot, being very careful to refer to himself in the feminine. Mayaya scoffs that they're too exhausted from the redevelopment meeting they just got back from. Kuranosuke is appalled that they went dressed like that and Mayaya doesn't see the problem. He learns that they failed to stand up for themselves at the meeting. Annoyed by their willingness to give up, he believes the meeting not going well is the reason Tsukimi is upset. Chieko returns, shares that she didn't say anything at the meeting but left right after they did, and accepts that the only thing to be done is to hope her mother changes her mind. Having had enough of the defeatist attitude, Kuranosuke marches over to Tsukimi's door and starts yelling at her to come out. When this doesn't work he bangs on the door, first with his knee, then giving himself a running head start and crashing into it, only to land on the floor. The Amars declare him dead while Tsukimi opens up to find out what the commotion is. Kuranosuke starts berating Tsukimi about how sulking in the wrong attitude to have, and the Amars murmur to each other about how low and masculine "her" voice suddenly sounds. He spins around and starts yelling at them, too, ordering them all to take baths. All this, he does, while nursing his hurt knee. In her office, Inari makes a series of phone calls to different men. She plays her personality according to who is on the other line, switching between coquettish, sweet, and demanding. Her assistant is impressed, but not in a good way. Inari calls Shuu next, offering to meet him to return his umbrella. Kuranosuke has thrown together several clothes and is carrying them in bags. He meets Shuu in the hallway and asks him to drop him off at Amamizukan on his way out. Shuu asks if Tsukimi really lives there; it seems unlikely that a girl so beautiful would live with women like that. She wasn't even at the meeting. Kuranosuke realizes that Shuu and his father are in favor of tearing down Amamizukan and runs. He flies into Amamizukan and grabs Mayaya before anyone can do anything about it. Chieko, Jiji, Tsukimi, and Banba all stare at the door Mayaya just disappeared behind, hearing a lot of thumping noises while Mayaya shrieks. Jiji makes Tsukimi go peak into the room. When she very tentatively and nervously does... she tells the rest that a woman she doesn't recognize is inside. The doors open to reveal a very stylish-looking Mayaya, a-la-Nicole Richie. Kuranosuke decides to give all the Amars makeovers so they can be taken seriously. Tsukimi is mystified about why he's fussing so much, and wonders if both brothers teamed up to tease her. She decides that's too self-involved to be true. Suddenly, she feels a little less heavy-hearted. In fact, once Banba is wearing a blond wig and suddenly looks so cute, Tsukimi feels downright giddy. Meanwhile, Inari takes Shuu to a bar and spikes his drink when he gets up to take a phone call. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * * * Trivia *The chapter title, "Seven Sisters," is a term used in many different areas. Its original reference is Greek mythology, the seven nymphs of the evening, as well as the seven companions of the goddess Artemis. From there it became the name of the Pleiades constellation, seven respected women's colleges in the United States, seven oil companies in Iran, as well as several song titles and geographical locations around the world. Here, it's clearly a pun on the Amars sisterhood. References Category:Manga Category:Volume 2